Hermione Granger
Hermione Jean Granger was almost twelve years old when she boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. She is a Muggle-born witch in Harry's year. Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor House during the Sorting Ceremony upon arrival at Hogwarts. Hermione is first introduced on the train, helping Neville Longbottom to find his lost pet toad. She had already read her textbooks and practised some spells. She seems to be a bossy know-it-all, and does not immediately become friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Only after an incident with a troll on Halloween, after which Harry and Ron saved Hermione from the troll that Professor Quirrell had let in, she covered for them, and they were best friends after that. Hermione was a very clever witch and helped Harry and Ron with their homework. She ended up marring Ron, even though the often argued and fell out while at school. They had children, Rose and Hugo. Rose is starting her first year when the book ends. First year Hermione's first year at Hogwarts ended with Harry, Ron, and her discovering the Sorcerer's (Philosopher's) Stone. She helped Harry and Ron with the Devil's Snare and with the Alohomora unlocking charm. She also helped Harry logically figure out Snape's potion and fire obstacle to help Harry save the Stone from Voldemort. Second year In Hermione's second year, she, Ron, and Harry brewed a Polyjuice Potion to determine if Draco Malfoy was Slytherin's heir. Her potion had contained Millicent Bulstrode's cat's hair, so she had to stay in the hospital wing for a while, then she was Petrified by the basilisk after figuring out what it was, but because of a note in her hand Ron and Harry found out what the monster in the chamber was. Third year In Hermione's third year, she had a very busy schedule and dropped Divination taught by Professor Trelawney, because she thought she was a fraud. She used a Time Turner to get to all her classes. The Time Turner proved useful when she and Harry used it to save Buckbeak and Sirius Black. She gave the time turner in after dropping Muggle studies so she could have a normal timetable. Fourth year In her fourth year, Hermione struck up a romantic relationship with Quidditch player, Viktor Krum on the Bulgaria team. Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Cup, and Viktor asked her to the Yule Ball on Christmas Eve. Ron got jealous and was angry at Hermione for "fraternizing with the enemy". Hermione wrote to Viktor Krum over the next summer. She helped Harry practise for the tasks. Fifth year In her fifth year, they had a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher named Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge. Umbridge was a theory based teacher, so she never let the students use magic in her class. Hermione had the idea to start Dumbledore's Army, where Harry would teach a group of students Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hermione also helped Harry at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Sixth year In Harry's sixth year, Hermione discouraged Harry from using a book written in by a mysterious character, the Half-Blood Prince. Later they found out that the Half-Blood Prince was Potions Professor Severus Snape. Hermione was jealous that Ron was with Lavender Brown. Hermione was sad that Professor Dumbledore died. Seventh Year Harry, Ron, and Hermione did not attend school in their seventh year. Instead, they were on a quest to find all of Voldemort's Horcruxes. They travelled constantly and Hermione's skill and cleverness was sometimes the only thing keeping them from getting caught. They infiltrated the Ministry of Magic and retrieved Slytherin's locket from Umbridge. Hermione battled against Bellatrix Lestrange with Ginny and Luna Lovegood. Hermione returned to Hogwarts to take her NEWT. Category:Wizards Category:Gryffindors Category:Dumbledore´s Army Category:Characters